En privado y en público
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Kido se enfada porque Fudou cambia de carácter, según si están solos o acompañados. ¿Cómo lo solucionará Akio? Soy asquerosa para los resúmenes.
1. Charla

**¡Hola! Pues tal y como prometí aquí vengo con otro Fudou x Kido x Fudou.**

**El fic consta de tres capítulos, que iré subiendo si os gusta.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5 (toooooodo llegará), yo sólo utilizo sus personajes como ocio y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Aclaración: en este fic los chicos de Teikoku van a Raimon, de forma que están todos juntos en clase, pero NO es un AU.**

**Advertencia: este relato trata de amor entre dos chicos. Por favor, si no te gusta no lo leas y ahórrate comentarios despectivos o/y homófobos.**

* * *

-Kido, despierta. Me voy.

-Mmmm

Fudou destapó a Kido.

-¡Despierta!

-Adiós.- farfulló el de rastas, ahora sueltas, contra la almohada.

-¿Ni siquiera me das un beso?

Kido se levantó, ignoró el dolor de sus caderas, se puso de puntillas, y le dio un pequeño beso a Fudou en la comisura de los labios.

-Tacaño…

Fudou lo cogió de la cintura, lo acercó a él y le besó más profundo, pero igual de suave. Kido se separó al poco tiempo.

-Nos vemos en clase. – susurró, entornando los ojos.

-Hasta dentro de una hora.

Kido vio salir por la ventana a aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos a todas horas. Suspiró, y se fue a la ducha: dentro de una hora estaría en clase de matemáticas.

…(dos horas después)…

El tutor entró en clase.

-Hola chicos, hoy va a venir una mujer a daros una charla.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó alguien.

-Sobre las relaciones en pareja. Tenéis una edad en la que debéis saber algunas cosas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, una mujer joven, alta y delgada, entró en la clase.

-Buenos días. Soy la persona que va a daros la charla. ¿Por qué no me decís vuestros nombres? Empieza tú. – señaló a un chico.

-Soy Goenji.

-Kido.

-Endo~

-Fudou.

-Sakuma.

(…)

-Por tanto, podríamos decir que en una relación tiene que haber confianza, respeto, igualdad y buenos tratos, tanto en privado como en público.

"En público". Esa parte resonó en la cabeza de cierto castaño, que solía jugar a soccer con el número 14.

…(unas horas después)…

-¡A ENTRENAR! – Gritó Endo. (Cómo no)

-¡HAI!

Los chicos comenzaron a correr, dando vueltas a la cancha, cada uno a su ritmo. Fudou pasó por el lado de Kido.

-Neee Kido-chan, ¿quieres que esta noche vaya a verte?

-C-como q-quieras…

-Entonces, deja la ventana abierta. – y se alejó corriendo.

"En público".

-Vamos a jugar un partidillo, chicos.

(..)

-¡Fudou, pásame el balón!- gritó Kido.

-No me da la gana.

Mientras discutían, Kazemaru se hizo con la pelota.

-¡Ves! ¡Me distrajiste!

-¿Pretendías ir tú solo contra el mundo?

-Y si fuera así, ¿qué problema tienes?

"¡¿Qué problema tengo? Mi problema…"

-¡Tienes compañeros!

"Mi problema eres tú."

-Déjame en paz, estratega de pacotilla.

-¿CÓMO?

-Esto es la selección, no un partido amistoso. ¿Vas en serio?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! "Hipócrita".

Continuará... (chan chan chaaaan. Ok, ya paro)

* * *

**Bueeeeeno, pues hasta aquí llegué por hoy. ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Tomatazos?**

**Dejen un review con lo que quieran: críticas, consejos, abucheos, solicitudes de matrimonio, incluso halagos, si quieren.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. Un besazo.**


	2. Discusión

CAP 2 DISCUSIÓN.

Kido llegó cansado a casa. Se duchó, se puso calzoncillos limpios, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Se ató el pelo y se quitó sus goggles. Sacó un libro de su mochila y se puso a estudiar. La ventana de su cuarto estaba cerrada. A propósito.

No llevaba media hora estudiando cuando oyó un golpe en su ventana. Se acercó, y vio una pequeña piedra en la repisa. Abrió la ventana y se asomó.

-¡Kido!

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, seco.

-Déjame entrar, por favor.

El de la capa se apartó de la ventana y su "novio" (si se le podía llamar así) entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?- repitió.

-Quiero al Yuuto de siempre.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué te pasa? Llevas todo el día evitándome.

-Fudou… ¿qué somos?

-No entiendo.

-Somos... ¿enemigos?, ¿amantes?, ¿ambas cosas?

Fudou no respondió. El ambiente de la habitación se podría cortar con un cuchillo en ese momento.

Por fin, el de la cabeza rapada habló:

-Es por la charla de esta mañana, ¿verdad, Yuuto? Te comió la cabeza.

-Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Me preocupa que cambies tanto de personalidad.

-Sabes que es para que no se enteren.

-Lo que no sé es cuál es el verdadero Akio: el que me hace suspirar cada vez que me toca o el que me insulta y me grita.

Fudou se sintió morir al ver la expresión del rostro de Kido. El de rastas habló después de un corto pero denso silencio.

-Akio… no sé si quiero seguir con esto.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy cansado de todo esto. Cansado de que me trates como una puta mierda por el día y me eches un polvo cada noche. Si lo que quieres es follar… vete a un puticlub.

-Estás totalmente equivocado, Kido Yuuto. ¿Crees que te insulto porque si? Pues no, lo hago para que no se enteren de esto. Creí que lo sabías.

-No parecías estar fingiendo cuando me dijiste por la tarde que me lo tomara en serio.

-¡Pues lo estaba haciendo!- "No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto"- Mira, Yuuto, creo sinceramente que tu eres mucho mejor jugador que yo y… Yo no vengo aquí por la noche a _follar_ ni a satisfacer mis necesidades. Yo vengo aquí a demostrarte que te amo.

Kido enmudeció. Todo aquello le superaba.

-Y es más, si quieres dejarlo… pues… yo no voy a obligarte a estar conmigo, por supuesto.

-Oh, cállate, Akio.

-¿Qué?

-¿No entiendes? Me confundes. Dices que me amas y ni siquiera tenemos una relación seria.

-¿Quieres tenerla?

-No lo sé.

-Yo si quiero. Y por ti estoy dispuesto a mostrarlo públicamente. Aunque me echen de la selección.

Kido sentía que esta especie de discusión le había renovado. Por fin sabía los sentimientos de Akio hacia él. A veces lo único que se necesitas es hablar.

-Dime, Fudou, ¿debo creerte?

-Sí.

-Pues demuéstramelo.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú sabrás.

…(Al día siguiente)…

Kido sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba suavemente.

-Despierta, amor.

Yuuto abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Fudou, acariciándole la mejilla.

-¡P-PERVERTIDO! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¿CÓMO HAS ENTRADO?

-Muchas preguntas. Prefiero actuar.

Y Fudou actuó. Vaya que si actuó. Cogió en brazos a Kido, lo aupó y juntó sus labios. Kido se removió, todavía algo dormido. Intentó separarse, pero Akio lo notó y lo volvió a tirar, suavemente, en la cama. Se puso encima de él, lo inmovilizó, y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo. El de la capa ya no se resistía, y abrió su boca. Fudou sonrió bajo el beso e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de su amante. Sus lenguas se enredaban, bailaban, se conocían.

-Fudou…para… ahora no… quiero.

-Mmmm ¿Por qué, Yuu-chan?, hoy es sábado y estás solo en casa.


	3. Reconciliación

**¡Hola! Pues este es el último capítulo del fic... Y me da pena despedirme tods vosotrs. Pero... por supuesto que nos leeremos!**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemon (relato de relaciones sexuales).**

**Antes de que se me olvide: Agradecer a Tai, fudou-123 y Kari-nyan por sus comentarios, su paciencia y sus ánimos. Este capítulo va por ustedes. Gracias.**

**Disfrutad con la lectura:**

* * *

-N-no… Es que tú…

-Prometo tratarte como te mereces.

-N-no sé…Akio.

-Vamos a intentarlo, por favor. Te prometo que te gustará.

Kido no contestó. Dejó que Fudou le besase, pero no hizo nada.

-Kido… hoy quiero que participes.

-…

-Lo vamos a hacer bien, ¿vale?

Y dicho esto comenzó a besar el cuello del estratega principal, muy suavemente. Cada cinco besos susurraba un "te quiero". La sensación que Kido estaba experimentando no era placentera, era mucho más que eso.

Jadeaba, suspiraba, y gemía suavemente. Akio sabía que Kido era sensible, y que aquello le encantaba.

-Yuuto, te voy a quitar la camiseta, ¿de acuerdo?

-E-está b-bien…

Se la quitó suavemente, dejando ver un torso bien formado. Le acarició con las yemas de los dedos los abdominales, mientras se sentaba en sus caderas.

Empezó un camino de besos, desde el ombligo hacia arriba, deteniéndose primero en los costados y más tarde en los pezones. Los besó y lamió suavemente, pero no mordió. A estas alturas Kido tenía la boca abierta, rogando por un beso, y los ojos entrecerrados por el placer.

Fudou se dio cuenta, y presionó sus labios contra los de su novio, casi imperceptiblemente. Lo que el número 8 no se esperaba era la reacción de Kido, que tiró de él por el cuello y le mordió el labio inferior, obligando al seme a abrir la boca.

Y allí en medio de ese beso demandante, Fudou abrió sus pantalones y de los fue quitando, junto con sus calcetines.

-Nghnnn… Yuuto, d-déjame… respirar.

Se separaron, agitados. Kido puso un puchero.

-Quiero ver tu torso.

Fudou sonrió.

-Pues ya sabes que hacer.

El de rastas tragó saliva y comenzó a subirle la camiseta al de la cresta, poco a poco. El ojiverde se deleitaba al ver a su novio participar (no era algo que hiciese muy a menudo ,que digamos), le encantaba.

Cuando Kido acabó de quitarle la camiseta Fudou, suspiró.

-Yuuto, ahora voy a quitarte los pantalones, ¿vale?

-S-sí. "Me está preguntando todo."

Fudou los desabrochó y los resbaló por las piernas del ojirojo, que ya gemía de excitación. Ya sólo les quedaban los bóxers.

-Me toca. –Kido se puso encima de Fudou.

Le acarició las piernas, subiendo desde la rodilla hasta la cintura. Quitó los bóxers de Fudou lentamente, y luego los suyos. Iba a besarle, pero Fudou les dio la vuelta de nuevo.

-Kido…- comenzó a acariciar el miembro del aludido.

-Nnnnn F-Fudou…

-Lo siento… es que no puedo. Lo siento.

-Aaaaa Akio, bésame.

Fudou lo besó, lamiendo sus labios, excitándolo.

-A-Akio.

-Yuuto, ¿puedo?- hizo un gesto.

Kido asintió. Vio como el de la cresta lamía sus dedos. Luego gimió cuando sintió uno de los dígitos del otro acariciando su entrada. Fudou lo metió muy lentamente, sin causarle un ápice de dolor a Yuuto. Lo movió en círculos. Al poco rato, metió otro. Kido frunció el entrecejo brevemente.

-¿Te molesta? ¿Los saco?

-N-no. Continúa así.

Fudou movió los dedos en el interior de Kido.

-Mmmm ¡Ah! ¡Más!- gritos de placer.

Akio metió el tercer dedo. Kido ni siquiera protestó. Tan solo gimió más fuerte.

-Akio… venga. Ahora.

El aludido levantó las piernas a su amante y lo penetró, despacio.

-¡AH! ¡MÁS! ¡AH!

Empezaron con un vaivén rítmico, que iba ganando velocidad. Las caderas de Kido se movían, incrementando el placer de los dos. Fudou arqueó la espalda, y se puso de rodillas, para llegar más adentro. No esperaba que Kido le echase hacia atrás y comenzase a autopenetrarse.

-Akio…to-tócam-me.

Lo masturbó mientras sentía el mayor placer de su vida: Kido bajando y subiendo por su miembro. Aquello era demasiado. Simplemente no podía más. Gritó mientras se corría en el interior de Kido.

Temblando por el orgasmo, consiguió que Kido se echase en la cama y se sentó de golpe encima, metiendo el miembro del de rastas dentro de él de una embestida.

-AAAAAAAA

-¡¿FU-FUDOU?

El aludido bajaba y subía con una velocidad alucinante, pero se estaba cansando. El ojirojo se dio cuenta y les dio la vuelta. Empezó a embestir él, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos para ver la cara de Akio: sonrojada y arrugada de placer. Siguieron un buen rato hasta que el ahora seme tocó ese punto de placer dentro del otro, que contrajo sus paredes internas.

Kido soltó un largo e intenso grito y se corrió dentro de Fudou. Aquello había sido maravilloso. Se tomaron unos minutos para normalizar sus respiraciones. Kido salió del interior de Fudou y se recostó a su lado.

-Te amo de verdad, Yuuto.

-Ahora te creo.

-Voy a hacer que todo el mundo sepa que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

-Quédate conmigo.

-No me iría nunca.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí dio mi pequeña cabecita... Espero que les haya gustado. De veras me da mucha pena que se acabe... ¡espero que nos leamos pronto!**

**Además no tardaré mucho en subir algún que otro fic de Inazuma Eleven, prometido. (Tengo uno de estos dos en proceso meh meh meh)**

**De nuevo, muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar reviews. Lo sois todo.**

**Un besazo**


End file.
